Denars
Denars are the form of currency that is acceptable for the exchange of goods and services throughout Pendor. Gaining Denars When you first start out, the amount of denars you possess varies depending on your choices during character creation. For example, a Hunter, Street Urchin, or Game Poacher starts with fewer denars than an Impoverished Noble, Page, or Squire. Quests If you are lucky enough, you may find a Lord who wants their taxes to be collected from a village, or a City (depending on what fiefs the lord owns). You should take these quests. First, go to the village, and start collecting taxes. The village relation to you will drop slightly and if you continue to take them (when it asks you if you want to), it will drop again and some villagers may attack you. The drop in relation with the village is very little and can be recovered in one quest for the village, so if you want them to like you, it is no problem. Once you have completed collecting their money, the quest will be marked 'completed' and tell you to return to the Lord who gave you the quest. This part of the quest, however, has no time limit. So you can just keep the money and spend it yourself. You can get about 2000-8000 from doing this, which can be especially helpful in the beginning of the game. The Lord won't be able to give you more quests if you don't complete it, but there are many Lords and one barely matters. Plus, it's easy to earn back those denars later on in the game. Tournaments To quickly earn money, winning Tournaments is ideal. Unfortunately, travelling to the tournaments can be long and boring and sometimes there are no tournaments being hosted at the time you ask a tournament master. You can make up to 21900 denars if you win the tournament with maximum bets on yourself, though repeatedly winning tournaments over a short span of time will decrease your maximum profits. Tournaments can be tough to win in the early game and if the tournament uses weapons that your character is not adept with, you may find yourself wasting money. Tournaments also have a 10% chance of giving an item as a bonus reward, to see the rewards, see here. Pillage Another option is to loot a village. Goods (as opposed to equipment) sell for almost the same price as its base value, so when it says it sells for 500, it basically does (it depends on the town you sell it to). A village's loot usually sells for 4000-6000 denars. To loot a village, you must be at war with the faction the village belongs to. Attacking a village, however, is dangerous and can ruin your reputation with your king if you are a vassal. It also reduces your honor by 3. If you already have a very negative reputation with the faction that owns the village, they will come and stop you. Since you can't stop looting, you will most likely be defeated in pitched battle. So it is best to loot when you have only just killed some farmers, and when you are not a vassal or mercenary. Some of your companions will become unhappy if you loot villages. This can be problematic if you drive off someone like Leslie, who many players rely on for carrying most medical skills. While Lords coming to protect their villagers can be dangerous, if you choose to loot a village belonging to a poor lord, he may try to stop you with as few as thirty troops. If your army is strong enough, you can defeat him and take him prisoner, which would help your finances even more than looting the village did, assuming you can hold on to him until a ransom is offered. Villages are slightly exploitable. If you attack by yourself and the peasants defeat you, you can attack again without waiting. Even if you are at 0 health. Since the fight takes no game time, you can try again and again as many times as you need. Each time you attack, you will lose 3 more Honor and the lord who owns the fief will hate you more and more. Other than that, there is no penalty. Note: When you fight with 0 health, any hit on you will knock you unconscious - even if it deals 0 damage. So watch out for their stones. Blocking will still prevent death. Merchanting You can also use some merchanting strategies to gain a lot of denars. Merchanting is obviously benefited by upgrading the trade skill, as buying prices are lower and selling prices are higher, but it also leads to a more effective "Observe the local prices" search (which tells you how much you may get buying certain goods at your location then selling them at particular towns), found in the marketplace dialogue. Another idea to trade, especially in the beginning, is buying cattle in villages, slaughter them and sell their beef in the towns. Just go to the village center, speak with the Village Elder, tell him you want to buy cattle. You might be lucky, so they will sell it for less than 50 denars. Take five of them, slaughter them, so you will get 10 fresh beef. Now sell it at the town, you should get 700 denars by investing less than 250. So that is a little "starting boost", as you don't invest much and it doesn't take much time. However, cattle often cost much more, so this strategy is not always profitable. Combat Later in the game, whether you have joined a faction or are running your own, you will capture lords of enemy factions which can gain you a lot of money. A very good method for running an army of knights that is too large to sustain with food (morale drops too low), you can continually fight and win battles to constantly temporarily raise morale causing the knights to stay together. On top of that, you can constantly battle and defeat lords of other factions which will make your army happy and fill you pockets with money. If you have enterprises as well, you can be gaining money each week while you rampage through enemy territory defeating enemy lords. Capturing and selling prisoners are a good way to provide an extra income. Red Brotherhood will buy your prisoners in taverns, else, Ramun the Slave Trader will always be in Singal and will offer the same prices. Enterprises Productive Enterprises are the best way to make a large and secure income. A dyeworks costs 10000 denars but will make you roughly 500 denars each week. This will take 20 weeks to pay itself off, but since you must pay your troops each week, it will prove more valuable than you think. You can actually make money each week with enough enterprises even when your army is 150+ soldiers. Since they are in towns, they only fail to make money when the town is under siege or when an enemy faction owns the town. Villages on the other hand, will constantly get looted and your fiefs can fail to give you money at crucial times such as during war. Also, in order to protect castles and towns, you must have soldiers in them which often cost more than the castle or town's taxes. Also tax inefficiency comes into play once you have too many fiefs causing them to be less effective. Category:Gameplay Category:Money and Income